comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skip Beat!
Skip Beat! is published by Viz as part of the Shojo Beat line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Skip Beat! vol. 42: 06 Mar 2019 Current Issue :Skip Beat! vol. 43: 06 Nov 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular. Tankōbon. Characters *wikipedia:Skip Beat!#Characters Main Characters *'Kyōko Mogami (最上キョーコ)' *'Ren Tsuruga' *'Shotaro Fuwa' Supporting Characters *'Kanae Kotonami' *'Yukihito Yashiro' *'Lory Takarada' *'Reino' *'Maria Takarada' Minor Characters *'Kyoko Apparitions' *'Takenori Sawara' *'Nakazawa' *'Matsushima' *'Shoko Aki' Other Characters/Places/Things *'LME' *'LOVE ME section' Recent Storylines Skip Beat! vol. 43 - Skip Beat! vol. 42 - Skip Beat! vol. 41 Skip Beat! vol. 40 Skip Beat! vol. 39 Skip Beat! vol. 38 Skip Beat! vol. 37 Skip Beat! vol. 36 Skip Beat! vol. 35 Skip Beat! vol. 34 Skip Beat! vol. 33 Skip Beat! vol. 32 Skip Beat! vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421554798 Skip Beat! vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 142155061X Skip Beat! vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421543346 Skip Beat! vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421542196 Skip Beat! vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421541084 Skip Beat! vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421539993 Skip Beat! vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421539233 Skip Beat! vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421538334 Skip Beat! vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421536927 Skip Beat! vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421535084 Skip Beat! vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421532700 Skip Beat! vol. 20 WorldCat - ISBN 1421530724 Skip Beat! vol. 19 WorldCat - ISBN 1421527804 Skip Beat! vol. 18 WorldCat - ISBN 1421525984 Skip Beat! vol. 17 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523523 Skip Beat! vol. 16 WorldCat - ISBN 1421520400 Skip Beat! vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519526 Skip Beat! vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 142151754X Skip Beat! vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517531 Skip Beat! vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517523 Skip Beat! vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517515 Skip Beat! vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421513994 Skip Beat! vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 142151026X Skip Beat! vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510251 Skip Beat! vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510243 Skip Beat! vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510235 Skip Beat! vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510227 Skip Beat! vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1421505886 Skip Beat! vol. 3 Kyouko finishes her current job and is heading toward her new assignment when she finds out that Kotonami Kanae, another girl from the audition, failed in the final screening process and is also in the Love Me branch. Their next task comes in the form of the President's granddaughter, Maria. Maria blames herself for the death of her mother, and refuses to forgive herself. Maria disrupts her acting class because she sees a play with a similar plotline unbelievable due to the character's actions. She doesn't see how the characters could not feel anger or hatred towards the main character. When Kyouko echoes Maria's sentiments, the angry classmates call her on it. Kyouko must use the same script, but portray it from her and Maria's point of view successfully. Will they be able to accomplish this new task? - WorldCat - ISBN 1421505878 Skip Beat! vol. 2 Kyouko has failed the audition, however she has impressed the L.M.E President enough for him to hire her for a new branch, the Love Me branch! While the jobs are at first unimpressive, Kyouko eventually finds herself as an assistant on the set of the hot new movie of the season. However, the starlet she is to assist is a spoiled brat, and refuses to work! Can Kyouko and her inner demons get her to work? - WorldCat - ISBN 142150586X Skip Beat! vol. 1 Kyouko would do anything for her love of Shou, even going as far as to drop out of high school to follow him to Tokyo! When Shou cruelly dumps her, Kyouko swears revenge. However, Shou tells her that the only way for her to get her revenge is to become a star herself and to become more popular than he is! What's Kyouko to do? She stalks the manager of the talento division of Shou's rival company, L.M.E. and forces him to give her an audition. Can Kyouko impress the judges enough to gain entry into the ultra competitive world of stardom? - WorldCat - ISBN 1421505851 Past Storylines Kyoko Mogami leaves Kyoto and drops out of high school to live in Tokyo with her childhood friend/aspiring singer,Shotaro(Sho) Fuwa, who she loves. While in Tokyo Kyoko works two jobs where she spends all the money on Sho and an expensive apartment. Sho becomes a famous singer and eventually ranks 7th of the best male entertainers in Japan. One day Kyoko over hears Sho talking to his manager,Shoko, about how Kyoko is a plain,boring girl who he only keeps around as a maid. Kyoko becomes furious and tries to attack Sho ,but he gets his bodyguards to take her away. Kyoko declares that she will have her revenge on Sho by becoming more famous then he is after Sho mockingly says that if she really wants revenge than that is what she'll have to do. Kyoko then changes her entire appearance ,and the love part of her brain dies. She decides to join LME agency which is the rival agency of Sho's. When Kyoko goes in she tells them she wants to enter showbiz. She is denied and dragged out. Everyone just thinks she is trying to get in to showbiz because she wants to see ,Ren Tsuruga, Sho's rival. When Kyoko is getting dragged out Ren Tsuruga sees her. Kyoko waits outside ,and Takenori Sawara tels Ren what happened. Then Kyoko starts to stalk Takenori Sawara. After three days and nights he finally allows her to audition. While walking through LME she runs into Ren Tsuruga. He asks why she is trying to get into shobiz. Kyoko tells him it is because she wants revenge on Sho Fuwa. Ren doesn't approve of the reason ,and tells her she won't make it with just guts. At audittions Kyoko meets Kanae Kotonami and Maria Takarada. During audittions Kyoko says she wants to join LME because she wants revenge. Everyone is quite shocked by the statement. Collections *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 1' - Collects vols. 1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421542269 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 2' - Collects vols. 4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421542277 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 3' - Collects vols. 7-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421542285 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 4' - Collects vols. 10-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554720 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 5' - Collects vols. 13-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554739 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 6' - Collects vols. 16-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554739 *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 7' - Collects vols. 19-21. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 8' - Collects vols. 22-24. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 9' - Collects vols. 25-27. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 10' - Collects vols. 28-30. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 11' - Collects vols. 31-33. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 12' - Collects vols. 34-36. - *'Skip Beat! (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 13' - Collects vols. 37-39. - Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Yoshiki Nakamura (仲村佳樹). Publishing History First published in Japan as スキップ・ビート！ in the anthology Hana to Yume starting in 2002. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2006. Future Publication Dates Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Skip Beat! *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Skip_Beat%21 Skip Beat! on Shoujo Wiki] Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Teen Drama